The field of the disclosure relates generally to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to a method and system for avoiding cross engine debris in open rotor engine installations
At least some known aircraft include open rotor configurations for their engines. For example, open rotor propulsion systems may include turboprops and counter rotating open rotors. Release of a fan blade from one engine may have a potential to cause debris from the affected engine to impact portions of another of the aircraft's engines. Such an impact may negatively affect the other engines such that they may fail as well. Installing a cowling or other shielding device to limit the effect of a blade release adds weight and drag to the aircraft which would also negatively impact fuel efficiency of the aircraft.